


Связь

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Мейс Винду вспоминает о своих непростых отношениях с Джинном.





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> события до «Призрачной угрозы» и немного после

На ветки деревьев, неторопливо кружась, опускается снег. Влажный холодный воздух оседает туманом у воды, во внутреннем дворе Храма. Утром стеклянная гладь превратится в каток — веселое развлечение для учеников.

Мейс мог бы поверить, что мальчишка, вчерашний падаван, а ныне рыцарь, ёжится от холода, но он слишком хорошо чувствует в Силе нерешительность Оби-Вана, чтобы обманываться. 

Стиснув зубы, корун гонит прочь чужие и неожиданно нахлынувшие собственные воспоминания. Следовало бы обратиться к нему согласно новому титулу, но падаван Квай-Гона не зря пришел неофициально.

«Бывший. Падаван. Квай-Гона, — напоминает себе Винду. — А ныне Учитель Избранного. Вновь в чьей-то тени, так и не успев побыть собой». 

Тихий кашель обрывает последнюю мысль Мейса.

— Здесь холодно, Оби-Ван, пойдем в оранжерею, — со вздохом произносит он.

Искры надежды и радости загораются в глазах собеседника, уловившего привычные интонации Джинна.

Мейс прячет печальную улыбку. Должно быть, Кеноби решил, что это случайность.

***

Неважно, сколько они не виделись.

Их церемониальные полупоклоны друг другу безупречны, когда они встречаются в коридорах Храма. 

— Вижу, мастер Джинн, вы наконец решились, — произносит Мейс, глядя за спину рыцарю. Голубоглазый мальчишка смущен, и, похоже, еще не до конца верит в своё новое положение, ведь падаванская косичка пока не красуется за его правым ухом. Но Винду чувствует тонкие и прочные, точно шелк, нити, связывающие этих двоих в Силе.

— Как и вы, Мастер Винду, — возвращает любезность Квай-Гон, с интересом оглядывая хрупкую Депу, застывшую хищным зверьком рядом с коруном. 

— Не уверен, что у меня был выбор, — разводит руками Винду, обмениваясь с девочкой ироничным взглядами.

— Как и у меня, — устало вздыхает Квай-Гон. 

Подобно случайно соприкоснувшимся рукавам, колышется их собственная связь, оживая.

*** 

Они ссорятся в полной тишине. Два мастера слишком хорошо ощущают друг друга в Силе, чтобы нуждаться в словах. В полумраке комнаты Джинн вновь упрям в мелочах, как человек, привыкший сворачивать горы своей волей, а потому не намеренный уступать мнению большинства. 

А Мейс… бессилен. Он слишком хорошо знает Совет и свое место в нем, чтобы питать надежды что-либо изменить. Только Квай-Гон не желает в это верить. 

Мейс хотел бы послать к ранкарру этот спор вместе с Советом, Сенатом, политикой и Галактикой, просто протянуть руку, чтобы наконец коснуться чужой щеки и просто узнать, как успел измениться его любовник за последнее путешествие.

Но Джинн полон решимости разворошить этот улей. Он слишком привык к борьбе там, за пределами Храма, что принимает отказ от нее равным поражению. Винду же уяснил мудрость недеяния. 

В разгар молчаливых дебатов входит Депа. Ее испуганные глаза говорят джедаю о многом.

И Винду впервые нечестен с не в меру проницательной ученицей. Умело и уверенно не договаривает, рассказывая об их дружбе, об общих знакомых и миссиях. Когда-нибудь она сможет понять, возможно. Ведь ее пламенная натура не останется в стороне от страстей.

***

Они мирятся бурно. Как два человека, сбежавших от Мира всего на пару часов, не теряя времени на пустые извинения.

Срывают друг с друга одежду, вычерчивая узоры по разгоряченной коже. Солью и терпкой сосновой смолой пахнут волосы Квай-Гона, что пропускает меж пальцев Мейс. Лавр и дымный бадьян сцеловывет со смуглой кожи Джинн. В порыве единения они скользят, сливаясь в одно. Неважно, кто ведет.

Кто сильнее, бурный поток или галька на дне? Глупо выяснять, если можно наслаждаться близостью. Лишь ладонями ощущая на теле Квай-Гона новые шрамы, корун позволяет себе бережно опустить любовника на спину, давая ему передышку. Джинн не возражает, из-под полуприкрытых век любуясь темным силуэтом в бледном свете.

Мейс не торопится, беззастенчиво оглядывая распростертое перед ним тело. Холодными кончиками пальцев он проводит над чужой тяжело вздымающейся грудью, словно не замечая срывающиеся с губ любовника стоны, когда задевает соски.

Винду видит гораздо больше, чем плоть: сотнями искрящихся точек, подобно атласу звездного неба перед ним пульсируют потоки Живой Силы, сливаясь в меридианы. Это его способность — видеть точки уязвимости. И он умеет этим пользоваться, но так только для Квай-Гона, ведь слишком подробно нужно изучить партнера, слишком хорошо чувствовать его, чтобы не навредить опрометчивым жестом. 

Словно на замысловатом музыкальном инструменте играет корун, надавливая и поглаживая, расслабляя натянутые струны мышц.

Джинн полностью отдается его власти, покорно принимая волю умелых рук, даже когда первая тонкая молния иглы пронзает кожу. 

Вспышка боли прокатывается багровыми помехами до пяток. Винду хмурится, ловко пережимая одному ему видимые потоки энергии.

Тепло искрами рассыпается от второй иглы, точно цунами поднимаясь от сердца. А затем рыцарь перестает ощущать что-либо вовсе, но всего лишь на миг. Неподвижность обманчива: воздух звенит, словно камертон, пока точно ювелир Мейс сосредоточенно настраивает, только ему слышный ритм. 

Дрожью по телу прокатываются непривычные ощущения, и Квай-Гон тонет в них, задыхаясь. Его разум парит в невесомости, пока наслаждение не возвращает его к реальности.

Последняя убранная игла отдается жгучей волной возбуждения в паху. Стон тонет в поцелуе, а затем губы Мейса накрывают его член.

После, они плывут в ленивой неге без мыслей: ведь прошлое уже потеряно, будущее — изменчиво и туманно, а настоящее быстротечно.

*** 

На погребальном костре сгорает не мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн, а лишь пустая сломленная оболочка.

Только это видит Мейс Винду, стоя в числе прочих членов Совета, прибывших на Набу. Скорбь тяжелым чадом стелется в воздухе, но корун отказывается принимать ее. Он оборачивается к Йоде, отвлекаясь. Великий Магистр не против, хотя все срочные вопросы давно решены.

Лишь гораздо позже, стоя в дворцовых садах, Мейс обращает невидящий взгляд в звездное небо.

Двоих сирот оставил ему Квай-Гон. Что делать им? Что делать теперь с ними? Он может только присматривать. Но эту молчаливую обязанность, которую никто не возлагал на него, он выполнит.

Кошкой за его спиной возникает Депа, молча кладет руку на плечо. Кажется, у него так и не получилось запутать ее.

***

— Я слушаю тебя, спрашивай, — складывая кончики пальцев лодочкой произносит корун, когда они остаются одни среди тропических цветов и папоротников оранжереи.

Но Оби-Ван молчит, собираясь с мыслями.

— Если позволишь, я начну, — улыбается Мейс, — а ты поправишь меня, хорошо?

Кеноби обескуражено кивает.

— Твой ученик, ты хотел просить о нем. Тебе трудно с ним, но ты не смеешь в этом признаться даже самому себе, не так ли?

— Дело не в нем, — хмурится Кеноби, — дело во мне. Я не знаю как быть с ним… он ждет от меня… мастерства! Что я буду точно знать, как и что делать, чему учить…

— А ты знаешь, что слишком молод, чтобы говорить с ним так, как Квай-Гон говорил с тобой, — кивает Мейс, — но это не значит, что ты недостоин учить его.

— Но я не заменю его, — печаль скользит в голосе обычно неунывающего Кеноби.

— Никто не заменит. Но, согласись, старшего брата у Энакина никогда не было. Попробуй стать им.


End file.
